Life starts now
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Lilly and Carley got pregnant again.
1. Chapter 1

After Lilly and Carley had two beautiful girls Kate and Cheyanne are now 3 years old and Carley and Lilly are pregnant again but this time Carley got pregnant before Lilly did and now Carley is 4 months pregnant and Lilly is 3 months pregnant.

Carley was playing with her daughter Cheyanne on the playground.

"mommy, I'm scared." Cheyanne said she was scared to go down the slide.

"it's ok sweetie, mommy's down here youre friend Kate wasn't scared." Carley said as Cheyanne went down the slide to get over her fear.

"good girl." Carley said picking up her daughter.

Meanwhile at the barn

Lilly was wtahcing her daughter Kate, she was playing in her playpen then Kate saw a zombie coming to Lilly.

"MOMMY! ZOMBIE!" screamed Kate as Lilly got her gun and shot the zombie he was dead then Lilly came to Kate who was very scared.

"don't cry Kate, shhhhh. It's ok mommy's here; you're safe." Lilly said as she was holding her daughter trying to calm her down.

Few days later

Kate and Cheyanne were playing in the motel outside Carley and Lilly were watching Kate was runing until she bumpped into her mothers legs Cheyanne did too.

"now Kate, careful when you run into mommy; she wants to keep your baby brother or sister safe." Lilly said Carley has also said the same thing with her daughter.

Lilly crouch to her 3 year old daughter's level.

"mommy, did you see me run very fast?" asked Kate.

"yes mommy saw you." Lilly said to her daughter then Kate felt her mother's baby kicking same with Cheyanne.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Carley is now 5 months pregnant and the baby inside her stomach is starting to grow and Lilly is 4 months pregnant and her stomach is getting bigger.

Lee was so surprise at Carley when he got back to the motel seeing Carley eatting mostly allot.

"hey Carley." Lee said as he came back from fighting zombies.

"hey Lee." Carley said as she took a bite of her apple.

"Carley? why are you hungry all the time now?"

"come on Lee, I fought we got through this; it was like this when I was having Cheyanne. And it's cravings it always happens through out the months of my pregnancy, and I went to the doctors and they said about the gender of my baby."

"wow, how many babies are in their?" asked Lee.

"I'm having twins." Carley said smling.

"wow Carley, that's amazing; what gender are they?"

"well, one is a boy and one is a girl."

"wow Carley, can we handel twins?" he asked.

"yeah, I think we can; just like we did it when I had Cheyanne, she will be a big sister in a few more months." Carley said rubbing her swollen stomach as she and Lee were feeling their twins kicking.

"what should we name them, Carley?"

"I've got great names, after findding out what I was having Lee."

"you did? what are they?"

"the boy can be Cole and the girl can be Claire." Carley said to Lee.

"good names Carley, we'll keep that in our minds." said Lee.

"thanks Lee, for agreeing with the names I picked."

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Carley isa now 6 months pregnant with twins and they are kicking allot and Lilly is only 5 months pregnant and everything was going well.

Carley was one her bed feeling her twins kicking.

"hello in there, I'm your mommy; me and Lee can't wait to see you two."

Then Cheyanne came into Carley's room Lee was busy killing zombies.

"mommy, why are you sleeping?" asked Cheyanne.

"mommy isn't sleeping, I'm just lying down."

Cheyanne then climbed on the bed with her mother like Lee always do when he gets home.

"you remind me of your father; before you were born." Carley said as Cheyanne got closer to her mother.

"how do you know, mommy?"

"well, when you were in my tummy; evry time your father came home he always go to our room and feel you inside me, And one day he was freaking out when he fought you were a alien in there." Carley said then her daughter started to laugh.

"that's funny mommy." said Cheyanne as she then saw something had pressed up on Carley's stomach.

"ahhh! mommy, you have two aliens in your tummy." Cheyanne said as she washidding in Lee's side of his and Carley's bed.

"Cheyanne, now you're sounding like your father; it isn't aliens in my tummy, it's just your brother and sister kicking."

"mommy, can I feel them?"

"sure Cheyanne, feel your new brother and sister." Carley said as Cheyanne felt her brother and sister kicking around Carley's swollen stomach.

"can you feel them ok?"

"yes mommy, I can." Cheyanne said as Carley went to put a VHS on her and Lee's TV.

"mommy, what are you showing me?"

"I'm showing you this video, you were a baby too." said Carley as she got back on the bed with the Tv remote and pushed play.

"mommy, what is all that black, white, and grey?" asked Cheyanne.

"this is you."

"but I'm not in that video mommy, how do you know?"

"well Cheyanne, when I was pregnant with you; I went for a ultrasound and in my tummy, you were moving in there; so on that screen is you inside me." Carley explained that to her daughter.

"I see mommy." said Cheyanne.

"yes, I'm glad you got it." said Carley then Cheyanne then fell alseep with Carley so she went to sleep too.

Few days later

Carley and Lilly were sleeping as Lee and Mark came back with their guns at night but Cheyanne and Kate were asleep too.

"shhh Mark, the girls are sleeping with their daughters." Lee whispeard as Lilly filped the lights on.

"Lee?"

"Mark?" asked Lilly as Lee and Mark saw that Lilly and Carley had been woken up same with Cheyanne and Kate.

"oh girls, we're so sorry; me and Lee just got back." Mark said.

"I know." said Lilly.

end of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Carley is now 7 months pregnant she was due in 2 more months and Lilly is 6 months pregnant with her second child and the babies inside their moms are still growing.

Lilly and her friends were shopping at the grocery store.

"ok, now I'll take 2 of these cookie boxes." said Kenny as Katjaa looked at his eyes.

"only one." she said.

"why not Kat? that guy had brough two." Kenny said he was not happy.

"I said so, we are almost done our shopping." Katjaa said to her husband.

"oh ok Katjaa, I get it."

Then Clementine, Kate and Cheyanne felt something coming out of them they were upset and embaresset.

"Lee, I wet myself." Clementine said.

"daddy, I wet myself too." said Cheyanne.

"it's ok sweet peas, me and Carley will handle that."

"mommy, I wet myself." Kate said.

"poor thing." Lilly said as she saw 3 puddles on the floor.

"I'll get the helpers, to clean up our children's messies on the floor." said Katjaa.

"good plan; Mark, Kenny, Lee; hand us our sweaters." Carley said as she and Lilly wrapped their sweaters around their daughters and Clementine.

"it's ok girls, we'll get you home to change and clean you up." Lee said as he, Mark, Lilly, and carley went to take their girls home to change into their clean pants.

Few hours later

It was 10 pm at night and Lilly was resting her back on the bed as Mark had his gun and lefted to go with Lee and Kenny and Ben to kill zombies then Kate came to Lilly on the bed.

"Kate, what are you doing up?" asked Lilly.

"mommy, I'm sorry I went to the bathroom in the store; I couldn't hold it, I tried to tell you that I needed to pee, same with Cheyanne and Clementine." Kate said.

"that's ok Kate, you're potty trianed by me and daddy; Clementine and Cheyanne are too." said Lilly as she hugged her daughter.

"mommy?" asked Kate

"yes Kate?"

"what if I wet at the store again?"

"it happens Kate, don't worry; mommy will take care of you." said Lilly as then she felt a kick in her stomach "Kate, you're new baby sister is kicking."

"mommy, how do you know that I'm having a new baby sister?" asked Kate.

"mommy just knows sweetie, wana feel her in my belly?" asked Lilly.

"yes please, mommy." said Kate as she felt her new baby sister kicking in her mother's swollen stomach.

"did you feel her?"

"yes mommy, I hear her in your tummy." said Kate then Lilly's stomach started growling Kate started gilgling

"I know." Lilly said to the baby in her stomach.

"mommy, what was that? is a walker out there." Kate said as she was scared and hid under the bed covers.

"Kate come out of the bed covers; there is no walker out there we're safe, that nosie was just my stomach."

"I see." Kate said as she was coming out of the bed covers.

"let's get a snack before bed." Lilly said.

"good plan mommy."

end of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Carley is now 8 months pregnant and in the next month she and Lee will have 2 new babies as a brother and sister for Cheyanne and Lilly is 7 months pregnant and the baby inside of her is still growing.

Carley and Lilly with the boys help they got the room ready for their new babies.

"wow, that took us 2 days."

"no kidding Carley." said Lilly to Carley.

"I'm due in the next month."

"yes, I know; you'll be a mom again with your twins." Lilly said she and Carley were so happy for their new children then Carley felt something she froze.

"Carley what's wrong?"

"Lilly I'm fine, my twins are kicking." Carley said as Lilly felt the twins kicking inside Carley.

Few hours later

Katjaa and the others were relaxing outside with the sun shining on them.

"wow, isn't this feel good Katjaa?"

"yes Ken, it does." she tolled him

Then Katjaa and the others saw Lilly and Carley came over to say hi.

"hi girls."

"hi guys." said Carley and Lilly at the same time.

"so, what you ya'll doing?" asked Mark.

"oh, we're just hanging out."

"that's what you always do." Katjaa said the Lilly felt a kicking in her womb she felt it Carley looked worried that something bad has happened.

"Lilly, are you alright?" asked Carley.

"Lilly, what is wrong?" asked Mark as everyone else got up and rush to Lilly.

"nothing is wrong guys, my baby is kicking; everyone feel my baby kicking."

Then with that everyone got a chance to feel Lilly's baby kicking and Carley's baby started kicking too so everyone felt the unborn babies inside Carley kick too.

Few hours later

Lilly and Mark were resting on the bed at 8pm while Kate was watching her favortie tv show Arthur.

"mommy, look at Arthur he's so funny." Kate laughed Lilly came to where her daughter sits and crouch to her daughter's level.

"Kate, your new sister is kicking." Lilly said to Kate, then Kate put her hand on her mother's tummy and felt her new sister kicking.

"wow, she'll be like me." kate said, Lilly giggled.

"Kate, your sister will be out in 2 more months."

"yeah, that's when she is born."

At Lee and Carley's room

Lee and carley were resting on the bed at 10pm Lee was very happy that his new son and daughter will be born in the next month. Then Cheyanne came to her parents room she was upset and sad.

Then Carley and Lee saw the look on Kate's face she looked pale.

"Cheyanne, what's wrong?" asked Lee.

"you look pale."

Then Cheyanne jumpped on the bed with Lee and Carley.

"mommy, daddy; I had a nightmare that you were not here anymore." cried Cheyanne.

"awww, Cheyanne; I'm so sorry."

"come here, my little fire ball." Carley said as she hugged her daughter then Cheyanne started to cry "it's ok Cheyanne, mommy and daddy are here."

Then Cheyanne was calmed down when her brother and sister started kicking in Carley's swollen stomach she rested her hand on her mother's stomach.

"Cheyanne, what are you doing?" asked Lee.

"mommy, your twins are kicking." Cheyanne said as lee and Carley felt their unborn children kicking in Carley's womb.

"wow, did that calm you down?"

"yes daddy, it did." said Cheyanne.

"ok Cheyanne, say goodnight to your new brother and sister." said Carley.

"goodnight brother and sister, I'll hear you in the morning."

end of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Carley is now 9 months pregnant and she was dune anytime now with her twins and Lilly is now 8 months pregnant with her second child.

Lee was sleeping while Kate and Cheyanne were playing with Larry, Mark and Ben, Lilly is with Carley and Clementine they were just talking in the other room.

"wow, Clementine my twins are kicking wanna feel?" asked Carley.

"sure." said Lilly as she felt the twins kicking.

"ok, I always wanted to feel babies kick; like I did before Cheyanne was born." said Clementine as she felt the unborn twins kicking the Carley felt pain in her stomach then Carley groan as she rested her hand on her swollen stomach.

"Carley, what's happening?"

"Carley, what's wrong?" asked Clementine, she and Lilly were worried.

"oh girls, I think I'm going into labor." Carley groaned as she stood up near Lilly so she can help carley if needed.

"what can I do Lilly?"

"Clementine, go and wake Lee up." Lilly said.

"please Clem...AH!, I need Lee now." Carley groaned in pain, Clementine heard what Carley said and she went into Lee and Carley's room to see Lee sleeping dreaming about his new born children.

"Lee wake up! LEE!" yelled Clementine as lee woke up to see Clementine who was jumpping on his and Carley's bed.

"sweet pea, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Lee, it's Carley; she's having the twins now." Clementine said.

"what?, no Clem you're just joking." Lee said.

"no Lee, your wife is in labor; Carley needs you." Clementine tolled Lee until he notice what is happening.

"oh god, the twins are coming. Clementine you're right, I must get to Carley."

Then Lee raced to the other room to see Carley in labor while Lilly was calming her down.

"Lee, get Katjaa and tell her that Carley is having her twins now." Lilly tolled Lee as he went outside to see Katjaa was fixing a deer's strach on it's leg.

"ok little one, you're all better now go and find your family out there." Katjaa said as teh little deer ran to his family in the woods then Katjaa saw Lee runing to her.

"Lee, what's wrong?" asked Katjaa when she saw that lee was runing out of breath.

"Katjaa, Carley is having her twins now."

"really? who said that?"

"Clementine did Katjaa, Carley needs help now Lilly and Clementine is with her." Lee said.

"oh my, I'm doing this again; Lee go get Carley and tell Lilly to put Carley on the bed and tell Clementine to go with Duck and the others outside, I'll get my things with Kenny."

"right Katjaa." Lee said as she ran back to his house to check on his pregnant wife who is now on the bed with Lilly and Clementine.

"so, what did Katjaa say?" asked Lilly.

"she said that Clementine has to go with Duck, and she said that she'll get her things with Kenny and everything will be ok." Lee said as he came to his wife in labor.

"what am I doing with my friends?" asked Clementine as Duck came at the door.

"Clementine, I heard that the grownups are taking us to have fun; while Carley gives birth." Duck said.

"but Lee..."

"don't worry Clementine, Carley will be fine." Lee said as Clementine hugged Lee.

"good luck on those twins Lee." she said.

"I will sweet pea." Lee said as Clementine went out with Duck to have some fun.

Then few seconds later Lee came to Carley again.

"how you're doing sweet heart?" he asked.

"not great Lee..Ahh! this pain really hurts so much." Carley said.

"I know sweet heart, I know."

"it's ok Carley, I'm here." Lilly said in comfrut.

"just breathe Carley, it's ok." Lee said as Carley began her breathing Lee then held her hand and rubbed her back Lilly did the same thing then Katjaa came with her things with Kenny.

"ok Carley, I'm here with Kenny." Katjaa said as she went to see what is going on.

Then Carley's jeans were wet and Carley knew what was it.

"Lee, my water just broke."

"oh my god." Lee said as Katjaa saw that Carley was wearing jeans.

"ok Carley, I'm going to ask that you change into your skrit and we'll see what is going on." Katjaa said as Lee stood her up as Kenny and Katjaa changed all the wet sheets and Lee and Lilly helped Carley took off her jeans and had her skrit on and her underwear was tooken off and was rested on the bed when Katjaa and Kenny had finnished changing the wet sheets.

"ok Carley, you're doing great honey."

"yes, I am." said Carley as she rested her hand on her stomach to feel her twins are still alive in her swollen stomach.

"Carley, you're 10 cm; you're fully dailted." Katjaa said as Carley grabbed Lee's hand again.

"ok, I'm ready to push soon." Carley said.

"ok Carley, when I count to three you're going to push ok. One, Two, Three; Push now Carley!" said Katjaa.

And with that Carley pushed as hard as she could it was painful like when she was giving birth to Cheyanne.

"ok Carley, just do your breathing."

Carley heard what Katjaa said and started breathing again.

"you're ok honey." Lee said

"that's Lee, I knew you will always be here for...meeeeeee." Carley said as another contraction hit.

"good Carley, the next one I think the head should come out." said Katjaa.

3 hours later

"ok Carley, I can see the head coming out; just a few more pushes."

"I can't- It hurts." cried Carley as tears were runing down her face it was painful.

"I know it hurts Carley, but I need you to try." Katjaa said as she was preparing to catch the baby.

"come on Carley, you can do it." Lee said until Carley faced her husband with anger at him.

"You did this to me! you did Lee! I never wanted you to knock me up!" shouted Carley she was having too much pain inside her.

"ok Carley, just only one more push; and the baby should be born."

"ok ok, I can do this." Carley said as Lilly was wipping the sweat and tears off of Carley's face.

"you're almost done with this newborn, and then the next one will be born." Lilly said.

"ok Carley, I want you to push now." Katjaa said.

Then Carley let out a loud scream as she pushed and Katjaa caught the baby it was in her hands and then Carley lossen her grip on Lee and Lilly's hands for now and then Katjaa turned to Carley.

"what? why is the baby not crying?" asked Carley in fear.

"the baby is..." said Katjaa as she was using a stringe to get air into the baby and then the baby started to cry.

"the baby is ok!" Katjaa shouted.

"oh my god, he's ok." said Carley as Katjaa showed Carley, Lee and Lilly the new born baby covered in a little bit of blood.

"wow, is my son liek his daddy? or his mom?" asked Lilly as Katjaa sinpped the cord and gave it to Kenny to clean up.

"just wait a minute...he's a walker, I'll have to do something about that." said Kenny as he pulled out a knife then Katjaa came to Kenny to stop him.

"Kenny no! it's not a walker." katjaa said as she took the knife away from Kenny.

Then Kenny was done cleaning the baby and wrapped it in a blue blanket and then came back to Katjaa.

"he's so cute, he looks like half of mom and half of his dad." Kenny said as he gave the baby to Lee.

"awww, he is more like me; and a little like his mommy." Lee said the baby boy had his mother's hair, his father's skin colour, and he had Lee's eyes.

"wow, our son is beautiful." Carley said as then she gripped her stomach.

"what? another one?" asked Katjaa as Carley pushed.

"wow, that was shocking." Kenny said.

"yeah, I didn't know that Carley is having another on."

"yeah, not kidding; that was shocking." Lilly said as Katjaa then passed out on the floor.

"Kat, Kat, Katjaa!" Kenny shouted he was scared.

"Kenny what's wrong?" asked Lee.

"Katjaa, passed out."

"oh my god, who is going to deilver my baby?" asked Carley.

"Lilly you have to do this, I have to get Katjaa outside for a while." Kenny tolled Lilly as he lefted the couple, the baby and Lilly in Carley and Lee's room.

"I can't do this, I never did this." Lilly said.

"come on Lilly, you have to do this for Carley's sake." Lee tolled Lilly and she knew that she can do it so Lilly went to see the baby was almost out of Carley.

"ok Carley, push one more time." Lilly said as Carley pushed and the baby girl was out of her and into Lilly's hands.

"oh my god."

"what? what?" asked Lee in fear.

"she's here, your new second born baby." Lilly said as she cut the cord and clean the baby and the baby was in a pink blanket and then placed it on Carley's hands.

"oh god, she's ok." Carley said looking at her daughter she looks like Carley but she had a little bit of Lee's skin colour but she had everything of her new mother.

"wow Carley, she's got your eyes." Lee said.

"so, welcome to the world; Cole and Claire." Carley said as she looked at her son who is in Lee's arms.

After the twins were fed and Carley grew very, very, very, tried.

"Lee, I'm very tried; you and Lilly watch the twins while I rest myself, and I'lkl wake up in a few hours." said Carley as she was about to fall asleep.

"ok Carely, whta if something goes wrong?"

"then wake me up, if you need me." Carley said as she kissed Lee then her son and then her daughter as she gave her to Lilly then Lee kissed Carley his son and daughter and Carley's eyes were almost closed.

"I love you Carley, and thanks for letting me be with you." Lee said.

"I love you too Lee, and thanks for being here for me; I'll see you when I wake up."

Then with that Carley fell asleep with Lee and Lilly watching Carley for anything.

Few hours later

Katjaa came to where Lilly, Lee and Carley with their new babies in their room.

"Katjaa, you're ok what happened?" asked Lilly.

"I saw that Carley is having twins, and I forgot about that; I passed out because I couldn't bealive it."

"you passed out for a few hours." Lee said as Carley started to wake up.

"hi Carley, glad your awake." Lee said as he put his son on her arms.

"hi Cole, I'm your mommy." she said then Claire and Cole started to cry so Carley fed her twins with the help of Lilly and Lee it was going well until Cheyanne came into their door at their house.

"hi mommy." she said.

"hi Cheyanne, please come here and see your new brother and sister." Carley said as Cheyanne jumpped onto the bed with Clementine to see Carley's new babies.

"wow Lee, they're beautiful." said Clementine.

"they are Clem."

"Cheyanne, this is your baby brother Cole; and this is your baby sister Claire." Carley said as Cheyanne saw her new brother and sister they were like their mother.

"mommy, they are so cute." Cheyanne said.

end of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Carley's twins are now 1 month old and they were growing very well and Lilly is 9 months pregnant and she was about to give birth anytime now.

Lilly was walking in the motel outside watching for things while everyone is busy.

"it's a nice day." Carley said as she was watching her twins sleeping in their cribs and then Lee was taking care of them while Carley went outside to see Lilly watching for things they were going well.

"hey Lilly, what's going on?"

"not much, hey Carley." Lilly said as she felt a sharp pain she groaned but pretented that it didn't happened.

"Lilly, what's wrong? you look pale." Carley asked.

"I'm fine Carley, I'm just tried that's all." Lilly said as carley went to talk to Katjaa then Lilly felt another sharp pain in her stomach.

"oh..what is going on?" Lilly wondered she was feeling large pains inside her but luckly Katjaa and Carley didn't hear her so Lilly fought that she could be in labor. But she wasn't sure so she quickly said to herself "oh no, not now; I must get back." then as Lilly was walking to the outdoor bed once she got there she felt another contraction that made her fell on the bed.

"oh no..Help! Help! somebody help me!" cried Lilly she was in allot of pain then Katjaa and Carley heard it so they came to Lilly.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" asked Carley.

"I'm giving birth...Ow!...the baby is coming." Lilly said as she was breathing.

"oh my god, Carley you help me take Lilly to her room." said Katjaa as she got her things in Lilly and Marks room and set Lilly on the bed then Larry and Mark heard about what is happening.

"Lilly what's wrong?" asked Mark as he came close to her Larry did too then Kate came in and saw her mother in labor.

"mommy, are you sick?" asked Kate as she came to Lilly.

"I'm having a baby sweetie, your grand father will take you out to places for a while and then I'll be fine." Lilly said as Kate went with Larry.

"are you ok sweet heart?" asked Mark he was worried about his wife in labor.

"no, I'm not Mark; I never should have let you knock me up!" roared Lilly as Mark held her hand and rubbed her back.

"ok Lilly, you're fully dalited; so next contraction I want you to push." Katjaa tolled Lilly.

"I can't- my dad isn't here, I need him!"

"well Lilly, stop fighting with me and push."

"well, I guess I have no chosie; ok Katjaa here goes nothing." Lilly said as then she started to push and then screamed in allot of pain then after 5 hours the baby is still not born yet.

"ok Lilly, the baby is almost born; just..." said Katjaa before she can finnish Kate and Larry brust in the room and rush to Lilly.

"dad! oh god dad, I need you!" Lilly called as Larry came to Lilly with Kate.

"ok Lilly, the baby is almost born; just one more push and we should have it out." Katjaa said.

"come on sweet heart, you can do it." Mark said.

"come on girl, you can do it; I know you can." Carley said.

"come on Lilly, you're almost done." Larry said.

"ok Lilly, give me a big push." Katjaa tolled Lilly.

"aaaahhhhhhhh!" screamed Lilly as she did one last push and then the baby started to cry Lilly was so happy.

"the baby is here."

"it's a girl." Katjaa said Mark was so happy he wanted another daughter like Lilly wanted Katjaa cut the cord, cleaned the baby, and wrapped it in a pink blanket.

"is she ok?" asked Carley.

"see for yourself." Katjaa said as she showed the baby to Lilly, Larry, Mark, Kate and Carley and then Katjaa rested the baby girl in Lilly's arms.

"she looks like her mother, just like when Kate was born." said Larry.

"she sure is dad."

Then the baby girl was trying to open her eyes.

"look, she is trying to open her eyes." Carley said.

"come on sweet heart, you can do it." Mark said as then the baby girl opened her eyes they were like Lilly's.

"what is the baby's name mommy?" asked Kate as Larry lifted Kate on the bed with Lilly and her baby girl.

"Sally, I chosed that name because I fought it was pretty." Lilly said "ok Kate, this is your new sister Sally."

Then Kate looked at her sister who was grabbing Lilly's hair she had Lilly's hands like Kate and Lilly.

the end

So should I make anotehr one where Carley get's one last baby and Lilly gets twins a boy and a girl this time?


End file.
